We Get a Monkey
by AwakeAndAliveSpartan
Summary: Fitz and Simmons are always together, practically inseparable. It seems that Fitz needs Simmons, and Simmons needs Fitz. But what happens when one day, Simmons disappears? Will Fitz become the hero to track her down and rescue her? FitzSimmons story.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Fitz sat alone in the Bus's lab. He longed for Simmons to return. She had run to the Hub along with Ward to receive an 0-8-4. Coulson's team had been ordered to investigate the unknown object.

The lab felt empty without her. Simmons was always with Fitz, side-by-side. She was his partner, they both needed each other. He was constantly afraid that something would happen to her. Not too long ago, she had jumped out of the Bus to save everybody from an electrical pulse that would be released from her body as a result of a Chitauri virus.

Luckily Ward had jumped after her to save her. Fitz almost attempted the jump, but Ward had stopped him. He was going to do it. He had the parachute, he had the anti-serum. Ward had completely stopped him. Leaving him to worry in anguish about Simmons.

Then about a couple weeks later, he and Ward were sent on a no-extraction mission. They would have died if it weren't for Simmons and Skye snooping around in the Hub for information about the mission. They found the information, Coulson got involved, and the team came to Fitz's and Ward's rescue. Simmons then worried about him.

She had made him a sandwich. Not just any sandwich, but his favorite. It was a prosciutto and buffalo sandwich with just a hint of homemade pesto aioli. He wasn't able to eat it though. After he had tried offering half of it to Ward in the middle of the mission, Ward threw the whole sandwich into a puddle. Once they had gotten back, Fitz had lied to Simmons telling her he ate it and enjoyed it.

Fitz sat there for several more lonely minutes. He fiddled with random lab equipment and tinkered with a few projects. He sighed and wondered what the others were doing. May was probably in the cockpit checking on systems. Skye was probably typing away at her computer. Coulson, he was probably in his office doing paperwork or something of that nature. And here was Fitz, all alone with nothing to do in the lab.

A couple more minutes later, the sound of the cargo bay door opening jerked him from his loneliness. He ran to the lab door opening it. Walking out into the cargo bay filled with anticipation, he expected to see Simmons standing there waiting for him. But he did not.

Only Ward stood there, battered and bruised. The sound of rushing footsteps filled the cargo bay. Coulson, May, and Skye appeared beside Fitz. "Ward, what happened?!" Coulson explained, seeing the injured agent. Skye had a scared look on her face, "Ward?" she squeaked. A trickle of blood ran from his temple to his chin. He obviously had gotten into a massive fight. There was also the chance that there was an explosion or something along the lines of that. May stood quietly.

Dread filled Fitz's heart. His body quickly tensed up and froze. He had no clue what to say. Where was Simmons? Ward had shown up all alone. Simmons was no where in sight. Fitz's eyes grew wide with terror and fright as he uttered two little words, "Where's Jemma?"

* * *

**Author's Note: **I don't own Agents of SHIELD, Marvel does. My first attempt at FitzSimmons. So this chapter shows how Fitz feels lonely without SImmons. They are always together. Ward has come back, but where is Simmons? She is nowhere in sight. What has happened? Keep Reading! (PS- Didn't know what to call the story. So I named it after one of my favorite scenes with Fitz and Simmons, "We get a monkey." "Uh, Fitz!" "We get a small monkey. We send him in, and he disables the device with his adorable hands.") ~AwakeAndAliveSpartan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Ward settled into the Bus's beige couch after he had washed the blood off of him and put some fresh clothes on. Coulson stood near the couch, staring straight at the injured agent, "Ward, tell me what the heck happened." he said sternly. Ward looked around at his team members, to the distraught-looking Fitz, "Me and Simmons had just gotten to the Hub, there was this feeling of danger, and then there was a massive explosion. I was knocked unconscious for I don't know how long. I woke up, a good part of the Hub was reduced to rubble. Probably some kind of terrorist action or something." he explained.

Skye looked at the bruised Ward and then to Fitz, who was slumped in a chair, "But Ward, where's Simmons?" she asked. Fitz looked up slowly at the sound of Simmons' name. Ward frowned, "I wish I knew. I woke up and she was nowhere to be seen. I even tried scouting the place for her. No luck. She could be missing, hurt, or-" Ward started. "Don't even say the last option Grant." Coulson snapped.

"I wish I knew." Ward stated. It looked almost as though a look of grief had filled his face. "Any idea who could have done this?" May asked. Ward dug around in his pocket. "I found this while trying to find her." He pulled out what seemed to be a flash drive and tossed it to Coulson.

Coulson examined the flash drive. It was small, black, and had an etching of the Earth scratched out with jagged, black lines on it. Coulson frowned at the image. Skye looked at him, "What is it?" she asked. "I recognize this symbol. This belongs to an American terrorist group called the Black Claw. A while back SHIELD had a run-in with them. We took them down. They've only recently been active again." he explained.

"Were they the ones that attacked the Hub?" Ward asked, leaning up. "That's a possibility. They might have taken Simmons." Coulson tossed the flash drive to Skye. "Examine what is on that drive. Report what you find to me. Do not make any rash decisions." Coulson left for his office and May went up to the cockpit.

Ward got up, "What does he mean by 'rash decisions'?" he asked. Skye pulled out her laptop, "Don't know." she said, inserting the drive and looking at the silent, grief-stricken Fitz. "But soon I'll find out what this Black Claw is."

* * *

About fifteen minutes later, Skye had pulled up a ton of Black Claw documents. "According to these, their plan was to destroy the Hub and capture an agent of high-value. Probably to get SHIELD secrets from." she explained. "Then why is Jemma gone?" Fitz murmured, clutching a pillow. Ward looked up, "They probably wouldn't take her. She isn't a high-level agent, only level five. Maybe a mistake." He frowned, "I think they meant to take me."

Skye looked at him, "Seriously?" she asked. "Think about it. If they wanted a high-level agent, but they took Simmons. Who was the only higher-level agent around her?" Ward responded. "You." she replied back. "Where is their base at?" he asked. "They're American, so let's see. It seems to be around Austin, Texas." Skye replied, looking at her laptop.

"Good. We can tell Coulson and get out there ASAP." Ward stated. Fitz suddenly shot up, "No, we can't wait for Coulson." he said. Skye looked at him, "Fitz, what do you mean?" she asked. "Coulson will take too long. We aren't far. We can go by ourselves." Fitz replied. "Leo, take it easy." Ward said. "You're wanting us three to go by ourselves, face a terrorist organization, and _not _tell Coulson?" Fitz looked at him with sad eyes, "Maybe." He said.

Ward grinned, "I like that idea." Skye put her laptop aside and stood up, "What?" she asked. Ward and Fitz started towards the cargo bay, "You coming? Probably need some computer." Ward said. Skye frowned, "I guess, if it is to save Simmons." she said, grabbing her computer. "We cant always trust the system."

* * *

Ward threw some supplies and weapons in the back of the SHIELD SUV. He shut the tailgate and hopped in the front seat. Fitz climbed slowly into the passenger's seat and Skye got in the back. "Now remember folks, Coulson will probably not like this one bit." Ward said, reaching for the button that opened the cargo bay door. "So?" Skye asked. "Exactly." Ward opened the massive door. He shifted the SUV into drive and sped off onto the runway of the small SHIELD airstrip.

* * *

Coulson stood at the sound of the cargo bay door opening. "Why is the door opening?" he asked himself. He ran off into the lounge and met May there. "Why did the door open?" Coulson asked. "I don't know. Where are the others?" May replied. Coulson frowned, looking around. He cussed, "No they didn't!" He ran off to the cargo bay, followed by May. They saw that the SUV was gone, along with some weapons.

"Sir, did they?" May asked. "Yes. They disobeyed my order of not making any rash decisions. And here they go off to who knows where." he said. "May, see if you can track them down. They don't need to disappear as well."

* * *

**Author's Note: **I don't own AoS, Marvel does. So, Fitz makes the decision to try and find Simmons. Can the team of three find her in time? And what exactly does the Black Claw want? And how mad will Coulson get at them this time? Keep reading! ~AwakeAndAliveSpartan


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Ward sped the SUV around the small side roads of Texas, trying to avoid a lot of traffic. "How far away are we?" he asked, looking at Skye in the rearview mirror. "About ten minutes." she replied, looking at her computer. She then looked to Fitz, who was slumped over in the passenger's seat, "You ok?" she asked. "Yeah." he mumbled. "I'm fine."

"Fitz, we'll find her. I promise." Skye said, trying to cheer him up. "Skye, just leave him alone to think." Ward stated. "He'll be better off this way. And is that the building we're looking for?" he asked, pointing to an abandoned looking factory. "According to this, yes." Skye replied.

Ward nodded and pulled the SUV behind some trees for cover. "Don't need them seeing a vehicle with a SHIELD logo on the side of it." he said, putting it in park. Ward got out, followed by Skye, and then slowly by Fitz. Ward opened the tailgate, revealing their supplies. He pulled out two guns for himself and gave one to Skye. He pulled out a backpack with other supplies in it and gave it to Fitz. "What's in that?" Skye asked. "Medical supplies, some ammo, and other various things." Ward replied.

He also pulled out what seemed to be the Night Night Pistol and tossed it to Fitz as well. Fitz caught it with a look of bewilderment, "W-What do I do with this?" he stammered. "You shoot people. I know you probably don't want to kill anybody, so you can just knock them out with it." Ward replied, starting the walk to the factory. "Just follow my lead and we will be fine. Let's just hope we can find her, but we _don't _even know if she is in this building."

Fitz and Skye followed him, hoping not to attract any unwanted attention. They reached a rusty, old door. Ward found that it was unlocked, and he opened it just a hair to see if there was anybody there. "The coast is clear, but go in slowly." he said, walking in. The two other agents followed as well.

"Well, looks _can _be deceiving." Skye said, looking around. Inside of the factory wasn't old and rusty. It was high-tech. "This looks like the Hub." Fitz grumbled. "Well don't let this get you off guard." Ward said. "We have to find Simmons."

* * *

Coulson sped his car, Lola, down the country highway. May was in the passenger seat. "May, any clue where this place can be? You were on that mission that took them down." Coulson said. "It should be near, if I can remember correctly. "May replied. Coulson only increased the speed.

"We have to get there fast. Simmons is in danger, and the others as well. The Black Claw is not an organization to mess with. Their weapons are high-tech. Ward can probably deal, but not Skye. Definitely not Fitz." Coulson stated. "I've seen the weapons. They are high-tech, but nothing like what SHIELD has. But they are something to worry about." May responded.

Coulson frowned, "Well that's the only reason I need to get there."

* * *

"This is not the agent I wanted." a man stated. The man next to him gripped his gun, "Sorry sir, there was too much smoke. Couldn't see." he squeaked. "Bantin?" The other man stared at him, "Silence Markson." he boomed. Bantin looked to the agent in the chair. It was Simmons. She only flinched, too weak to do anything else.

"I wanted a SHIELD agent of high-level. According to her badge, she is level five. That is not very high. I wanted the agent that was with her. I wanted Grant Ward" Bantin said. Markson smiled in fear, "Look sir, I'm sorry." Bantin turned to the door, "Well I expect you to fix it." he opened the door. "What do you want me to do with her?" Markson asked. "Dispose of her." Bantin said, shutting the door behind him.

Simmons looked weakly to Markson, "Dispose?" she asked. "I bet you know what that mean. Don't you?" Markson teased. "It means he wants me to kill you." He raised his shotgun towards Simmons' chest.

Suddenly, the sounds of gunfire and fighting rang outside in the hall. Yells of what seemed to be Scottish gabble leaked into the room. Simmons smiled, she knew that it was Fitz. Markson turned to the door, "What the?" He looked at Simmons, "You did something, didn't you?" he growled. Simmons shook her head slowly. "I'll go ahead and dispose." He sent a shell into Simmons' shoulder and then another one into her gut. "Have fun dying."

Simmons fell from the chair to the floor. Blood pooled from the two wounds in a puddle. Markson turned to the door, ready for whoever was out there. Blackness overtook Simmons' vision and she lasped into unconsciousness.

* * *

**Author Note: **I don't own AoS, Marvel does. So, Ward's little group has arrived, Coulson is coming, and Simmons is shot. What's going to happen? And why does this Bantin guy want Ward? Keep reading! PS- I am not going to pull a Whedon. ~AwakeAndAliveSpartan


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Ward kicked open the door of an odd looking room. He came face to face with a shotgun wielding grunt. The grunt raised the shotgun and pointed it straight at Ward. "Make one move, and I will shoot." he growled. Two blue bolts of light flew into the grunt's chest and he fell to the ground unconscious.

Ward looked to Fitz, who was holding the Night Night Pistol in an aimed position towards the room. Its tip was smoking. "Fitz!" Ward exclaimed. Fitz lowered the pistol and looked at him confusedly, "What else was I supposed to do? Let him kill you?" he asked. Ward shook his head, "Never mind." he grumbled.

Skye's face lit up in fear, "Oh my God, Grant look!" she exclaimed pointing a shaky finger towards another body that was lying on the floor in a pool of blood. Ward's face drained of all color, he cussed and ran quickly into the room. He kneeled beside the body and carefully turned it over. He cussed again to see it was Simmons.

"Grant? Is she?" Skye asked, walking into the room. "Wait, what's going on?" Fitz asked, starting into the room as well. Ward held up his hand, "Leo, wait." But it was too late, Fitz was already in the room. The Night Night Pistol clattered to the ground. "J-Jemma?" Fitz stumbled out at the sight of Simmons on the ground. He stood frozen in grief and fear.

Ward quickly felt for a pulse. He sighed in relief, "She's still alive, but barely. We need to find a SHIELD hospital or something." He looked to Simmons' wounds, "Fitz, hand me the medical kit out of your bag." Fitz didn't respond, he only stood there not moving an inch. Ward frowned, "Leo. Give me the medical kit, now." he growled.

Skye walked over behind Fitz and opened his pack to get the kit. "Grant, just leave him alone." she said, tossing the kit to Ward. "He needs to do something." Ward growled, taking out two rolls of gauze. He rolled up Simmons' sleeve to reveal the nasty wound. Ripping off a massive piece of gauze, he wrapped it securely around the wound. "You're good at this." Skye said. Ward didn't take his eyes off of Simmons, "I have a good bit of experience with first aid in the field. Part of my training."

Ward looked to the stain of blood on Simmons' stomach, "There must be another wound here." He lifted her shirt up halfway to reveal another wound. He quickly took care of that too. Putting the gauze away, he tossed the kit back to Skye. "Skye, you're going to have to cover me." Ward said, carefully picking up Simmons. Skye nodded and put the kit back in Fitz's backpack.

They started towards the door, "Fitz, come on. We'll get help she'll be fine." Ward said, looking at the still frozen Fitz. Fitz slowly looked to the unconscious Simmons in Ward's arms, "You sure?" he mumbled. Ward halfway smiled, "I wouldn't say that if I wasn't sure." Skye bent over to pick up the Night Night Pistol and gave it back to Fitz. Ward started out of the door, "C'mon, we're going to have to dash out."

* * *

The small group made it successfully back to the SUV. Skye opened the tailgate for Ward and he placed Simmons in the back. "You sure this is safe?" Skye asked. "This SUV is built for more than just cargo." Ward pressed a button that opened a panel that revealed a bed. "For medical emergencies." he said, repositioning Simmons into the bed. "She'll be safe here."

The sound of a car pulling up made them all freeze. "And may I ask what are you doing?" They turned to see Coulson and May getting out of Lola. "Sir, we found Jemma. But she is barely alive." Skye said. Coulson gulped to see Simmons in the back. He sighed, "Normally I would yell at you for disobeying my order of not doing anything rash. But this is an exception. There is a SHIELD hospital near here and I can drive you. May take Lola back to the Bus and fly the Bus to the small airstrip by the hospital." Coulson said. May nodded and got back into the car, driving off.

Ward closed the tailgate and Coulson walked over to the driver's side. "I'll drive. Ward you take the passenger's seat. Skye stay with Fitz in the back and keep him company." he said, noticing Fitz's grief. "We'll be at that hospital soon."

* * *

"Markson! Wake up! I am not paying you to sleep on the job!" Bantin yelled at the unconscious Markson. Markson woke slowly and stood wearily. "What happened?" Bantin asked. "Three, I guess, SHIELD agents attacked. They took the woman. They are probably long gone by now." Markson replied.

Bantin cursed, "Who where these agents?" he asked. "Don't know. There was a small, curly-haired man, a woman with dark hair, and an agent with jet-black hair. I don't remember clearly." Markson frowned, "Wait, I think I remember the last agent. I think he was that Ward guy." Bantin smiled, "Well they can't be far. Send out our troops. I want Grant Ward dead."

* * *

**Author's Note: **I don't own AoS, Marvel does. So the group rescues Simmons and is taking her to a hospital with the sudden help of Coulson. Can she recover? And why does this Bantin guy want Ward dead? What did Ward do? Keep reading! (I just noticed I am wearing sleep pants with monkeys on them. I have several pairs like it. From now on they are dubbed my FitzSimmons pants.) ~AwakeAndAliveSpartan


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Coulson parked the SUV right in front of the Austin SHIELD Medical building. He quickly got and rushed inside to find a doctor or somebody. He was quickly stopped by Agent Sitwell. "Coulson. What brings you here?" he asked. Coulson looked at him, "Jasper, there's no time for this. I have a seriously hurt agent that is very close to death." he responded.

Sitwell frowned and called a group of medical agents over. The agents got a gurney and started to rush outside with Coulson and Sitwell. "May I ask who the agent is?" Sitwell asked. "You already know her. The one that knocked you unconscious. Jemma Simmons." Coulson replied. Sitwell blinked in surprise, "_Her_? But how?" he asked. "Long story." Coulson said as they reached the SUV outside.

Ward and Skye got out, slowly followed by Fitz. The medical agents opened the tailgate to get Simmons. They loaded her onto the gurney and quickly rushed her inside. Coulson turned back to the hospital entrance, "Let's go inside. No use standing out here."

Fitz sat quietly in a chair across from Simmons' hospital bed. He started at her injured state. She still lay comatose and was attached to countless machines. The monotonous, slow beep of the heart monitor started to lull him to sleep. He started to drift off until a hand on his shoulder jerked him back awake.

He turned to see Ward and Skye standing next to him. A stuffed monkey was in Skye's hands. She handed the monkey to Fitz, "Here, I thought this would make you feel better." she said smiling. Fitz weakly smiled in reply, "Thanks." he mumbled. Skye looked towards the door, "I'll be right back, I need to find a bathroom." She walked out of the room.

Ward looked to Fitz, "Leo." he said. "She'll be fine." Fitz numbly looked at Ward, "And how do know that?" he asked. Ward now looked to Simmons, "I just feel like she'll come out of this ok." he replied. "And how can you be so sure?" Fitz mumbled. Ward placed a hand on Fitz's shoulder, "Look, Leo." Fitz brushed Ward's hand off, "There's no Leo nothing." He grumbled.

"It's ok to show grief. All of us are." Ward said. "I see it in Skye, and in Coulson. But not you." Fitz snapped. "Fitz, I am sad." Ward replied. "No you're not!" Fitz growled. His Scottish accent seemed to be thicker now. Ward rubbed his nose, trying to figure out what to say. "Look, all of us show grief. But we show it differently. Some it's obvious, and others it's not." he said. Fitz buried himself back into the chair, seeming to hug the monkey, "Just leave me alone with her." he grumbled.

Ward smiled and turned around, "I'll do that. I need to find something to eat anyway. You need something? I'm pretty sure they don't have a prosciutto and buffalo mozzarella sandwich." he laughed, walking out of the room.

Fitz tried to laugh at the joke, but he couldn't. The pain just hurt way too much to feel anything else at all. He looked back to the comatose Simmons, but he couldn't look at her. He really felt that he could loose her. He didn't want to loose her. They've always been side by side, working in labs together. There was no way that was going to end now.

He tried to bury himself deeper into the chair, gripping the monkey. The monkey must've been a joke from Ward. Fitz always wanted a monkey assistant, and this was probably the closest he was ever going to get. He closed his eyes and silently cried himself to sleep.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I don't own AoS, Marvel does. Short chapter this time. Fitz shows some strong emotions and even snaps back against the stone-faced Ward. Can he last through this? And will Fitz name his new little friend? Keep reading! ~AwakeAndAliveSpartan.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Fitz woke up from his grief-filled sleep. He rubbed the crust from his eyes and blinked, trying to remember where he was at. 'Oh right.' he thought, seeing the still unconscious Simmons in the hospital bed. Talking in the hallway distracted him from Simmons.

"Will she wake?" Fitz gripped his monkey, the voice was Coulson. "We really don't know, Coulson. She lost a lot of blood and several internal organs were damaged." Fitz guessed this voice was a doctor or somebody like that. "Is there anything that can be done?" Coulson asked. "Unfortunately, we can't tell at this point. But the option of life-support may come, if she gets worse." the doctor replied.

Fitz's heart turned ice-cold at the mention of life-support. He gripped his monkey even harder. "There is still internal bleeding and some infection. If she wakes, she will be extremely sick." the doctor continued. "I have to go." Fitz heard Coulson sigh, "Ok, but please try something to help the girl. She's too young to die and has somebody really attached to her." Coulson replied, meaning Fitz.

Coulson walked into the room and saw Fitz awake. His face softened, "Leo, how much did you hear?" he asked. Fitz looked slowly to him, "All of it." he replied. "I'm sorry, I wish there was something I could do. They say she may not come out of this comatose state. But I believe she will, no matter what the doctors say. Just look on the bright side." Coulson said, trying to comfort Fitz.

"And what bright side is that?" Fitz snapped. Coulson blinked, surprised at Fitz's sudden change in tone. "I don't know. Look there are people who care for you. Me, May, Skye, and Ward. We don't want you like this. Even Jemma wouldn't want you to worry over her." Coulson replied. Fitz hugged the monkey, "I suppose you're right." he mumbled.

Coulson looked to the stuffed monkey and smiled, "You finally got a monkey? Where did that come from?" he laughed. "Don't know. Ward and Skye gave it to me." Fitz mumbled back. "Come on. Let's get something to eat, take a break. She will still be here when we get back." Coulson said, turning towards the door. Fitz weakly smiled and got up from the chair to follow Coulson. "C'mon, I bet you're starving."

* * *

"How far away are we, Pearce?" Bantin asked from the co-pilot's chair in a large, black helicopter full of Black Claw goons. The pilot looked at him, "About ten minutes, sir." he replied. Bantin smiled and turned to face the armored goons, "In ten we will land at a big SHIELD medical facility. Ransack it, take anything and anybody of importance. But the big point here is killing one certain agent and you all know who it is. Find Agent Grant Ward and his team, kill all of them." he explained.

"Yes sir!" the goons all shouted at once. "Good." Bantin laughed. "This will be the end of the man who killed my family."

* * *

Fitz and Coulson met May, Ward, and Skye in the hospital cafeteria. They all sat down at a table, Coulson brought them a plate of sandwiches. "So, the hermit finally came out." Ward laughed, looking at Fitz. "I think he likes the monkey." Skye said, noticing the stuffed animal. Fitz made a face at the two agents.

May looked at Coulson, "How is she?" she asked. Coulson frowned and told them what the doctor had told him. All of their faces darkened. "Is there any light?" Skye asked. "They don't know. There could be, just don't know." Coulson replied. "I just don't get it, why would they try and kill her to get me?" Ward asked. "I don't think they meant to take her, they tried to get you. They probably kept her knowing that you would eventually come." May said.

"But why they want-" Ward began. A massive explosion had shook the entire hospital. Coulson and Ward jolted up, reaching for their guns. "What's going on?!" Skye exclaimed, yelling over the sounds of wailing sirens. "Coulson pointed at her and Fitz, "You two, go to Simmon's room. Stay there until I, Ward, or May comes for you. Protect Simmons. We are under attack."

* * *

**Author's Note: **I don't own AoS, Marvel does. Sorry that there hasn't been a chapter in a few days, my internet was out because the modem stopped working. But there is a new one and the chapters will come rolling! So, doctor aren't sure if Simmons will ever wake. And what is this about Ward killing Bantin's family? What happened? And can Skye and Fitz protect the unconscious Simmons from the attackers while Coulson, Ward, and May are fighting the attackers? Keep reading! (PS. I just noticed that in chemistry, I sit next to like ten wood sculpture things of, wait for it, _monkeys._ Is my teacher secretly Fitz?) ~AwakeAndAliveSpartan


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

The sirens still wailed throughout the hospital. Fitz and Skye had made it back to Simmons' room. She still lay in a comatose state. "Fitz, shut the door and lock it." Skye said, pointing at the heavy wood door. "What's that going to matter? If they want in, they can get in!" Fitz exclaimed, shutting and locking the door anyway.

"It'll at least stop them for a little while." Skye replied. Fitz noticed that Skye was gripping her gun so hard, her knuckles were stark-white. He too gripped the Night Night Pistol; he wished he had the Night Night gun. Shouts and the ring of bullet shells filled the hallway outside of the locked door. Fitz and Skye tried to conceal themselves from the line of sight from the door's small window.

"Who are they?" Fitz whispered to Skye. "I have no clue. Could be anybody." she replied. The door suddenly shuttered and exploded to splinters from the force of a machine gun. Two black clothed soldiers walked in.

One of them smiled, "Well two cowardly agents and an ill one. They'll be easy to kill." The soldier turned his head to the other, "Didn't Bantin want us to kill any agents we find?" he asked. "No. He wanted us to find and kill that Ward guy." the other snapped. Skye looked to the soldiers, "Ward? Why him?" Her voice was laced with pure fear. Soldier number one smiled, "You know him?" Number two smiled as well, "They were with him when he infiltrated the base and took back that agent!" he exclaimed.

Number One lifted his high-tech machine gun and pointed it towards Fitz. The color drained from Fitz's face. "I guess it doesn't matter if we kill you. It would only draw him out." Number Two fired a pistol shot into Skye's arm. She gasped in pain and fell to the ground, clutching her arm. Number Two now walked over to Simmons' bed and pointed the pistol towards her head.

Fitz looked to Skye on the ground and then to the unconscious Simmons. Anger suddenly washed over him. These idiots had hurt his closest friend and another. In one giant motion he grabbed Skye's gun and fired a bullet into Number One's chest. He fell to the ground, dead. Fitz quickly spun around and fired another shot into Number Two's chest. He fell dead as well.

As the anger finally subsided, Fitz froze in fear and in regret at what he had done. He had _killed _two people. He had never killed anybody before. Sure, they were trying to kill him, Skye, and Simmons. Sure, they had hurt Skye. But the regret consumed him like a tsunami. He wasn't the type to kill. He was never meant to be a field agent. He was a lab agent, an engineer. He was meant to stay in a lab and not hurt anybody.

The gun fell to the ground and Fitz dropped to his knees in remorse. The two soldiers were cold-blooded killers, but he didn't want to kill them. He had killed. There was now blood on his engineer hands. But it was all to protect the ones that meant the most to him.

* * *

Coulson, Ward, and May ran down the darkened halls of the hospital. "Why is Black Claw attacking here?" Ward asked. "Don't know." Coulson replied. Coulson stopped, followed by Ward and May, "Ward, go back to Simmons' room and check on Skye and Fitz. Me and May will try to figure out what is going on here." he said.

Ward started to protest, but he nodded anyway in agreement and turned the other way. May looked at Coulson, "What do you think is going on here?" she asked. "I have an idea. I had intel look deeper into those Black Claw plans. They found that during the attack on the Hub, they were going to take Ward. They have a bounty on his head." he replied.

May frowned, "Why?" she asked. "Didn't say. But we need to clear this up before anymore of my agents get hurt."

* * *

Ward stopped inside of Simmons' room. A worrisome look appeared on his face as he saw Skye, now sitting in a chair, bleeding from her arm and the two dead soldiers. He now saw Fitz in the other chair, a blank, far-off look on his face. "What's going on here?" he asked. "K-Killed." Fitz mumbled.

Ward looked to Fitz, "What?" he asked, looking to Skye who was now tying a piece of gauze around the wound on her arm. Skye shook her head, "Don't look at me. I was on the ground, recovering from being _shot in the arm._" she said. Ward looked back to Fitz, "Leo, what happened here?" Fitz numbly stared back, "They came in, shot Skye, threatened to kill Jemma." he mumbled. "I-I killed them."

Ward's jaw dropped, "_You?_ Of all people you?" He was clearly dumbstruck. Fitz now held the monkey and kept it close to his chest. A husky voice sounded from the door, "Why are two of my men dead?" Ward turned to see a man in black at the door. "These your men?" Ward asked. The man walked in, "Yes they are. I'm Eric Bantin." he said. Ward frowned at him, "Sorry, but who?" he asked. Bantin laughed, "Leader of the Black Claw. I'm surprised that you don't recognize me." he said. "Why would I recognize you?" Ward retorted.

"You killed my family." Bantin replied. Skye looked at Ward, "Grant, what?!" she exclaimed. "Wait, what, wait a minute." Ward stammered. Fitz sat in total silence with the monkey. "You led an attack on a small factory a year ago that was accused of making illegal weapons and materials." Bantin explained. "That was my family's factory. Some of my family got caught in the crossfire. Your attack killed my wife and two children." Bantin pulled out a gun. "And I'll kill you for it."

* * *

**Author's Note: **I don't own AoS, Marvel does. Fitz kills two guys and Bantin wants to kill Ward. Can Ward clear up what happened before more tragedy can occur? Marvel's Agents of SHIELD will return in a chapter. Keep reading! (Is it weird that I had a dream about a monkey last night? I swear that I'm just like Fitz. He always eats at the strangest of times, complained about a sandwich, doors shut on him, and he wants a monkey. That's me pretty much, other than that I am a girl.) ~AwakeAndAliveSpartan.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight **

Ward stared at the nose of the strange-looking pistol. "Either you came with me or let me shoot you." Bantin scanned the room with the gun, "Or these three agents will lose their lives." Ward gulped. "It's either them or you." Bantin laughed.

Sweat trickled down Ward's forehead as he took a couple steps forward. "Grant, what are you doing?!" Skye exclaimed. "You don't need to die. I'll go with him to protect all of you. I'm sorry." Ward said, walking out of the room with Bantin.

Tears welled up in Skye's eyes, "Fitz, they won't kill him right away! They'll probably torture him and leave him to die. Just like Simmons!" she exclaimed. Fitz said nothing at all. Nothing made sense to him. He had killed two people and Ward had just gave himself to the enemy to protect them.

Footsteps sounded and Skye turned to see Coulson and May in the room. "All of the soldiers are gone. We're good here." Coulson said. He looked around the room, "Where's Ward?" he asked, noticing that Ward wasn't there. "H-He went with their leader." Skye stammered. "What?" Coulson asked. "Their leader came in, wanted to kill Ward. He said either that Ward should come with him, let him kill him, or kill all of us. Ward went with the guy to protect us." Skye explained.

Coulson cussed, "Any idea of where they went?" he asked. "No." Coulson frowned, "Why did Black Claw's leader want Ward?" "He said Ward was responsible for the death of his family. Something about a mission a year ago that Ward led. Apparently the family died in crossfire." Skye said.

"Did the guy say a name?" Coulson asked. "He said he was Eric Bantin." Skye replied. "Bantin. Oh, that mission. That mission Ward led was to shut down an illegal weapons factory. Knew people died. But a family?" Coulson said. "He said it was his wife and two children." Skye responded.

Coulson looked to Fitz, "Ok. What's wrong with him?" he asked. "I killed them." Fitz mumbled. Coulson's jaw dropped, "What? Who? When?" Fitz pointed a shaky finger at the two dead guards, "They tried to kill Jemma and Skye, and I killed them." Coulson shook his head, "This day just keeps getting weirder and weirder."

* * *

Ward awoke in some kind of cell. He looked around. He had no clue when he got here. All he remembered was walking out of the hospital room with that Bantin guy. He got up from the small bed. The room was stark-white with one bulb in the ceiling. Only a bed, sink, and toilet stood in the room. 'This has to be their factory. Looks like it.' he thought. 'They have to be stupid to use the same, exact place.'

He looked for a way out, but sighed and sat down with no luck. 'Just have to wait for Coulson to come to the rescue. Knowing him he's already on his way.' Ward couldn't believe he was completely helpless, left to wait all alone in a small cell.

* * *

Coulson looked at May, Skye, and Fitz. They were still in the hospital room. "Ok. Their only know base is the one we've been to. We'll go there and look for Ward. And I've already told the hospital agents to watch Simmons carefully so we don't have to worry about her. All of us are going to go. No lagging behind." he explained.

Fitz started to protest but stopped when he saw Coulson's glare. "We leave in ten. Get your things together and meet at the SUV." he stated. What had originally started out as a rescue mission for Simmons, now had turned into a rescue mission for Ward.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I don't own AoS, Marvel does. Shorter chapter today. Ward gives himself to the enemy to protect Fitz, Simmons, and Skye. Can Coulson and the others find him in time before Ward ends up just like Simmons? And will Fitz still be a hero? Agents of SHIELD will return in a chapter. Keep reading! ~AwakeAndAliveSpartan.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Coulson shut the driver's side door in a hurry, causing the SUV to shake. "Hey, watch it!" Fitz's angry, Scottish voice yelled from the backseat. "No time for that." Coulson said, shifting the SUV into drive and speeding out of the hospital parking lot. "We aren't far from their base." May said. "And they probably took Ward back their."

"They must not be very smart." Skye commented. "What?" Fitz asked, trying to keep his mind off of Simmons and the fact that he had killed two people. "I mean that they took him back to the same exact place that we rescued Simmons from. I'm surprised that they didn't use another place." she explained.

"There is only one base known to SHIELD. And that's the base." Coulson said. "You better hope that SHIELD is correct." Skye smiled from the backseat, "You can't always trust the system."

* * *

A knock sounded at the door, Ward looked up to see the door slide open. Bantin walked into the room, gun hanging by his side. "And what do you want?" Ward asked. "I told you, I didn't kill your family. They got caught in the crossfire, not my fault." Bantin snarled, "But _you _led the mission. _You _let them get killed." Ward frowned, "It was my first mission as a Level 6 operative. SHIELD trusted me to lead the mission, and I did. I pulled it off. The factory was destroyed and there were no SHIELD casualties. SHIELD command was pretty pleased with me." he explained.

"But my wife and two children died." Bantin snapped, reaching for his gun. "Why were they at a factory?" Ward asked. "They were visiting me. I hadn't seen them in a while. I didn't even get to see them alive that day. Your little team attack right as they got there. They were killed before I got to see them." Bantin hissed, aiming the gun at Ward.

Ward raised his hand in mock fright, "Don't go blaming me for that. I didn't even know anybody like that was killed. What do you want me to do? Look, I'm sorry. There you go. Is that what you wanted?" he retorted. Bantin snarled again and fired three shots into Ward's arm.

Ward gripped his arm in pain, ignoring the blood, "Do you like to shoot people in the arm?" he asked. Bantin growled and stormed out of the room and slammed the door shut, locking it tight. Ward cussed, "Great leave me here with blood covering my arm." he grumbled.

Ward sighed and laid down onto the small bed. He still gripped his arm.

'Huh, he's going to leave me here to bleed out to death.' he thought. He closed his eyes, 'Lets just hope that Coulson knows what he is doing and can find me.'

* * *

Coulson had the team dash inside the building. Each member was armed with a gun. Fitz had the Night Night Pistol because he didn't want to kill anybody else. Coulson looked around to make sure it was completely safe. "Ok. Fitz, you and Skye take the east sector of the compound. Me and May will take the west sector. Look for anything that looks like a prison cell. If you find something call me. We'll be there in no time." he explained.

Fitz and Skye nodded and headed off for the east sector. They hoped they could find the prison part. They didn't know where it could be. They didn't know what shape Ward could be in. All they wished is that he wouldn't end up like Simmons.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I don't own AoS, Marvel does. Short chapter this time. I am almost to the end. Probably two to three more chapters. Can the two two-men teams find Ward in time? Or will time not be in their favor? And will Simmons ever wake up? Marvel's Agents of SHIELD will return in a chapter. Keep reading! ~AwakeAndAliveSpartan


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten **

Fitz and Skye darted down another long hallway. They had no clue where they were going. They didn't know where a prison like place could be in the factory. There was no Black Claw soldiers to be seen anywhere. That is what they found strange.

"Why is there no one here?" Fitz asked. "Don't complain about that. We're lucky that no one is here." Skye replied. They turned another corner, only to run into somebody else. They saw that the person was none other than Bantin.

They stumbled back. "So, you two weaklings come to the rescue?" Bantin laughed, pulling out his gun. He looked to Fitz, "I still don't see how you managed to kill two of my men." Fitz stepped back. Bantin smiled, "Should I kill you now, or later?" he laughed. "Or even better, you can watch him die."

Bantin disappeared for a couple of minutes. He returned, dragging a bloodied Ward behind him. "Grant!" Skye gasped. Fitz didn't know what to do or say. Bantin threw Ward to the ground, a moan of pain escaping Ward's lips. "Why?!" Skye screeched as she flung herself at Bantin. Bantin only swatted her aside. Skye fell to the ground with a groan.

The color drained from Fitz's face. He looked to Ward and Skye on the ground. Ward was beaten and bruised, Skye looked like she might had broken a bone or something. He didn't know what to do. Two of his teammates, his friends, lay broken on the ground because of Bantin. Another lay in the hospital, dying.

Fitz looked to Bantin, who was taking aim at him with his gun. _He _was about to die. Bantin was about to kill him. That's when that same survival instinct kicked in. The same one from the hospital attack. The same one that allowed him to kill.

In one giant swoop, Fitz grabbed Skye's gun that lay on the ground. He pointed it at Bantin. Bantin laughed, "Oh, you can try. But I don't think you have the guts to even pull the trigger." he said. Fitz trembled a little bit, but the adrenaline that rushed through his veins didn't allow him to falter.

"Go ahead, try. I know you won't do it." Bantin teased. Three shots rang out in the hallway. Bantin looked down in surprise at his chest. Blood pooled from the wound. He clutched his chest. He staggered to the ground, "You…. You actually pulled the trigger." Bantin fell over, dead.

Fitz gasped, realizing that he had killed Bantin. He dropped the gun and became very dizzy. He faltered and blacked out, falling to the ground.

* * *

Fitz awoke in the backseat of the SUV. He groaned and got up. Out the window he saw that SHIELD forces had surrounded the factory. He saw Bantin's body being drug into a black van. He saw Ward strapped into a gurney, being placed into an ambulance. Skye's wrist was bandaged up. Fitz stepped out of the SUV.

Skye was the first one to notice him. She ran over and gave him a hug. "Thank you." she whispered. "You saved mine and Ward's lives." Fitz rubbed his arm, "Don't mention it." he said. Now Coulson and May noticed him, they walked over.

"You're ok." Coulson sighed. "I don't need another injured agent. Half my team is injured." he said. Fitz looked to the ambulance, "Will Ward be ok?" he asked. "The EMTs think so. They think it's just blood-loss and an injured arm. But don't worry about that, you saved two lives Leo. I know Skye is grateful, and I know Ward will probably be as well."

May smiled at Fitz, "Good job." she said. Fitz was surprised that May had complimented him. Coulson turned to the SUV. "Come on, let's go back to the hospital."

* * *

**Author's Note: **I don't own AoS, Marvel does. Fitz saves the day! Ward is expected to be ok and all Skye had was a broken wrist. All that remains is Simmons. Will she wake up? One chapter remains! Keep reading! ~AwakeAndAliveSpartan


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

* * *

**LAST CHAPTER**

* * *

Fitz wandered back into Simmons' hospital room and sat down in the same chair. He had just visited Ward who was doing pretty well. Ward had actually been thankful that Fitz had saved his life.

Something in the chair was bothering him, he dug underneath him to find the stuffed monkey that Ward and Skye had given him. He smiled at it and placed it on his lap. He looked back to the still comatose Simmons.

It had been a little over a week since Simmons had been found. Fitz longed for her to wake up, to hear her voice again. He sighed. He knew that nothing would happen anytime soon. Making himself comfortable in the chair, Fitz tried to doze off.

It had been at least fifteen minutes or so when a weak voice pulled him out of his catnap. He groggily lifted his head to see what it was. "Fitz?" His heart skipped a beat at the sound of the voice. He turned his head to look at Simmons' bed. And there she was, trying to sit up. Her skin was still pale and she looked really weak.

Fitz shot up and ran over to her. "J-Jemma!" he stammered. He helped her to an upright position. Simmons smiled, "Leo, I'm glad that you're the first one I see." she said. Fitz almost blushed. Simmons looked around, "Where are the others?" she asked weakly. "Uh, Ward is hospitalized as well. Skye is probably in Ward's room. I don't know where Coulson and May are at." Fitz replied.

"Ward's in the hospital?" Simmons asked. "Yeah, long story." Fitz said. "I can tell you sometime, it may be better to have Coulson explain it." Simmons smiled, "Whatever you like." Fitz started towards the door. "Where are you going?" Simmons asked. "I'll go find Coulson and let him know you're alive."

* * *

(Two Days Later)

Fitz walked into Simmons' hospital room carrying a sandwich. Today was Simmons' last day in the hospital, tomorrow she could go back to the Bus. Ward could as well. Fitz pulled a chair next to the bed and placed the plate on the bedside table.

Simmons looked at the sandwich, "Aw, Leo. What's this?" she asked. Fitz handed her the sandwich, "Your lunch." he replied. "I made it." Simmons looked surprised, "You made it?" She looked at the sandwich, "Fitz, is this?" she asked. "Yes. Prosciutto and buffalo mozzarella. With a little bit of pesto aioli." he said smiling.

Simmons took a bite of the sandwich. A look of surprise filled her face. "What? What's wrong with it?" Fitz asked startled. "Too much aioli?" Simmons smiled, "No, it's perfect." Fitz smiled.

Fitz moved his hand through his hair. "Leo, thank you for what you have done. If it wasn't for you I would be dead." Simmons said. Fitz didn't know what to say, "Well, I- I…" he stammered. Simmons quieted him, with a quick kiss on his lips. Fitz blushed.

"Leo, you saved my life. You even saved Skye's and Ward's as well. You should feel proud of that." Simmons said. Fitz made a half-smile, "I know, I just don't know what to think. Jemma, I killed three people, even though I didn't want to. It was instinct it was to protect you, Ward, and Skye." he explained.

"I know, Leo." Simmons said. "And you're my hero. You're our hero." Fitz blushed again. "I just have one question though." he said. "What is it?" Simmons asked. "Does this mean I can get my own monkey?" "Ugh, Fitz!"

END

* * *

**Author's Note: **I don't own AoS, Marvel does. So, this is the end of this Fitzsimmons story. Did you enjoy it? Please review! I'm still currently working on my MAoS/Avengers crossover **_So That's What It Does_**and my other Fitzsimmons story _**You've Always Been There.**_I'll soon need more MAoS or Avengers story ideas, preferably MAoS. I like maybe a monster like story or one where something happens to somebody. Keep reading! (Fitz's scream on MAoS tonight, I think that was a mixture of cuteness and terror.) ~AwakeAndAliveSpartan


End file.
